The Demon's Keeper
by Create-tion
Summary: The gates to a demon's spirit have been opened inside the soul of a young shinobi from the Land of Snow. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru have been dispatched as aides to the cause to save the world. Can they stop the demon? Can they save the world? Or will the demon spirit become strong enough to conquer all of the allied ninja nations?
1. Kidnapped

The leader of the land behind the Mountains in the Snow stared everyone in the room down. He sighed putting his face in his hand before letting go of a heavy breath. Kakashi thought hard for a long moment before shifting his weight from one foot to another. He glanced at Shikamaru and then Sasuke. This wouldn't be an easy mission and he was glad that Tsunade had opted to send the boy genius with them. They had been sent here to recover a high ranking Snow ANBU operative that had gone missing. Sakura bit her lip frowning.

"You have to tell us what's happened. Why is she so important?" she asked again. The leader of the village frowned again and stared hard at his desk.

"We've never divulged this information to anyone before…but…"

"Look mister, if you want us to be able to go save this girl, then we have to understand why!" Naruto snapped.

"_Because she is a danger to everyone in the world_!" he hissed back staring Naruto in the eyes.

"You'll have to explain to us why exactly she is such a danger." Shikamaru stated dryly.

"She is part of a very old lineage, a possessor of an ancient Kekkegenkai…she holds the key to a body transfer control jutsu that can unlock a demonic spirit." Kakashi stared openly at the man raising an eyebrow.

"And you just, you know, lost track of her?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"We put a locking jutsu on her when she was a child. Only someone who was related to her bloodline could remove the seal. Which is impossible because her family is dead."

"Could you swear by that?" Sakura said worried.

"Yes. I was alive and a shinobi of this village when the incident involving the demon spirit's release occurred." Naruto bit his lip.

"Is this girl a jinchuriki?" the man shook his head.

"No, think of her more as a gate keeper." He sighed. "A keeper to the other world; her family has been a force to hold back the demon spirits until her parents. Saiaku's mother and father unleashed the demon spirit within her soul and used her body as a puppet to destroy our village and others around us."

"So once the spirit is released it uses the person as a container?" he clarified.

"Yes." He nodded. "Saiaku was only seven when they opened her soul up to the demon spirit. She has all the memories of watching from inside out as it killed the people around her that she'd grown up with and loved. She remembers the blood on her hands at her mother and father's request."

"How did it stop? How did you stop her?" Naruto whispered.

"We didn't. It was by accident that the demon was locked back away inside her and the gate was closed to her soul." His eyes watered gently at the edges. He reached a hand up wiping them away gently. "When her mother killed her father in front of her to infuse the chakra to the demon Saiaku regained control of herself."

"They were willing to go that far?" Kakashi breathed out eyes wide.

"Yes. And now it seems, after all this hard work, that someone had reopened the gated seal to her soul."

"But you said it had to be someone from her bloodline…" Sasuke wondered aloud.

"And that they were all dead." Shikamaru finished eyeing Sasuke.

"As far as we have confirmed they are all dead." He said looking back up at them all. "However, it is my theory that her comrade may be the one to have opened the seal." He ran a tired hand down his face.

"How?"

"If it is possible that Saiaku loves Hebbi like he is her brother, as I suspect she does because they have been very close since before and after the attack during her childhood, then it may be possible that he would be able to unlock her soul…" he finished.

"This Hebbi, is he missing as well?" Shikamaru asked. The man nodded. Kakashi took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well then…we have quite a task on our hands. It appears we're saving the world."

"Again." Sasuke smirked adding to his teachers words. Kakashi thought back to the last great ninja war where Sasuke had chosen to help save the world before.

"Is there a way to close the gate specifically?" Kakashi asked leveling the man with a hard stare.

"No. Not that I'm aware of. It would appear though from what I said before though, that something to trigger Saiaku's soul from beneath the demon's will give her control of her body again."

"Do we know for sure that the seal is open or that they have just kidnapped her?" Sakura asked.

"I can't be sure but I would assume the gate is opened…there have been horrible winds blowing in from the mountains and bad storms hitting the village. The demon will have to build her power before she can attack…I'm guessing that she's testing her control over Saiaku's body right now to know what sort of strength she will have through her this time. It would have been constricted before due to Saiaku being a child…but now…now she'll have a grown woman with full chakra." The room suddenly felt heavy and dense.

"We'll save her." Naruto said instantly. He put his fist up before slamming it back on the man's desk looking him in the eyes. "We'll save Saiaku because no one deserves to be used by anyone…" Sasuke eyed his best friend.

"Dobe, this won't be easy." He said in a low voice gently.

"We won't let her be used by someone Sasuke." He glared back at his friend. "You wouldn't want that would you? For someone to be taken over by another and forced to do something?" Sasuke wanted to punch Naruto but he sighed knowing he was right. An image of Itachi flitted through his mind.

"Fine. We'll save her." Naruto grinned flashing his teeth at Sasuke.

"Then it's settled. We're taking this mission." He nodded.

"To saving the world…" Shikamaru sighed heavily.

"To saving the world." Kakashi chuckled nervously. If they survived this they would be lucky.


	2. Betrayal

**Hey guys! I know that it has been a while but I'm really hoping that this new story will make up for my lack of writing recently! I wanted to try something different and see what you thought. If you guys would please review the story and let me know that would be great! Thanks for reading and sticking with me! **

**C~**

The Leader of the Village of the Snow took Kakashi and Sasuke downwards through a narrow row of stoned corridors. He sighed narrowly missing a step and glanced back at the two. He felt a strong pain in his chest having to share nearly all of his home's secrets but they could not spare anything when it came to this mission. They would have to find Saiaku at all costs. He stopped in front of an arched carved doorway, the face being that of an ancient animal Sasuke didn't recall, and put his palm over a small notch in the stone. Kakashi watched as the area around his hand began to glow just before unsealing the room beyond. As the stones spilled away like crumbling paper the man in front of him stepped inside. There was minimal light through the doorway and no windows to the room.

"I apologize for the darkness here but the spirits whom reside here do not like light." Sasuke made a face.

"Spirits?" he asked.

"Yes. Haven't you always wondered why the villages in the snow survived for so long and prospered? We had help from the other side to guide and protect us." He smiled softly.

"Interesting I suppose." Kakashi admitted. "However, what do these spirits have to do with our situation?"

"If I can corner the right one, they will assist us. These spirits have eyes within the walls of my village. They protect us. They will have seen the event taking place around Saiaku's kidnapping. They can show us." Sasuke stepped closer to the wall and moved his hand over the rough surface. Instantly there was an immediate soft glow of white light around his hand.

"Do we just ask them?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the contact. The leader looked astonished.

"They have never taken to someone in such a gentle manner that they did not know before…white light means that they trust you implicitly." He paused walking over to meet Sasuke.

"So what now?" Kakashi asked.

"We ask them…" he put his hand on the wall beside the Uchiha and took a long breath. "Spirits of my village, ancestors, protectors…I ask humbly now that you gift us with your sight. If you can find remember what happened to one of my villagers…please look into my mind and show me her image. Show me what happened to her…" as the last words left his lips the entire room was filled with the same glowing gentle white light. It surrounded Kakashi and Sasuke before enveloping the leader as well. It was as if they were all swept into a moving picture of the exact time and place the kidnapping had occurred. Another room…another time, days ago…they could watch but not interact.

_ A slightly taller slender female sat hunched over against a bench holding her stomach. Sasuke watched as her vibrantly teal hair spilled over her shoulder coming untied from her band. Her shirt was torn and there was blood leaking over her hand. She coughed and then sucked in a breath sitting back up grimacing slightly. A man stood to the farther end of the room and made a face worried. He rushed over sighing and bent over her peeling her arm from her side. _

"_You idiot. I told you to wait for me to move…not attack alone. Now look at you." He clicked his tongue shaking his head. His own skin was tan and hair softly brown._

"_I didn't want you to get hurt Hebbi." She smiled up at him. "You're always so slow…that guy could have really hurt you." _

"_Shut up and let me bandage you." He touched her chin making her look up at him._

"_Hebbi…I'm not a child." _

"You're two years younger than I am so technically you are." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"_Just bind the wound." She chuckled. Moments passed as she took off her over shirt revealing a tapped up band around her chest. The man named Hebbi didn't move the bandages that kept his friend bound as a female. Instead he gently worked around it, respectfully, and cleaned her wound before dressing it. It was as he finished trying the knot that Hebbi paused his fingers hovering over the bandage._

"_You know…I can't let you be this injured. I promised I'd keep you healthy." His voice sounded distant and far away as if in deep thought._

"_What?" Saiaku asked smirking. "You're not making sense Heb." Kakashi cringed knowing partially what would come. Even though they watched from memory of the walled spirits they could all still feel the sharp uncomfortable feeling filling the room._

"_It's such a shame. I mean…you're beautiful Saiaku." He whispered standing up over her. "She'll be so happy with how you've grown into a woman." His grip on her shoulder tightened._

"_Heb. Let go of me!" She snapped trying to yank herself back. His fingers dug feeper into her skin there._

"_SHUT UP!" he yelled suddenly slamming her back into the hard stone wall. He hit her into it so hard that she coughed shaking her wound reopening._

"_You look at me!" he sneered down at her. Her eyes wide, confused, and scared looked up at him obediently._

"_Hebbi…what's wrong?" she whispered._

"_Everyone always watched you! You know how hard it was to grow up with you!? The prodigy!" he reached down gripping her wrist yanking it up._

"_Heb!" She shouted as he twisted her wrist back._

"_I finally can have what I want! You think I cared about you? You really think that after you slaughtered my brother when I was nine, that I would EVER care about YOU!?" tears filled Saiaku's eyes but not from the pain of her newly broken wrist._

"_I didn't do that! SHE did that!" she screamed back trying to pull her arm back. "That DEMON BITCH KILLED YOUR BROTHER NOT ME!" she squeezed her eyes shut shuddering._

"_That demon bitch had promised me my brother's soul back." He said in return. Hebbi raised his arm, made a hand sign, and thrust it forward straight into Saiaku's chest. His hand plunged deep into her sternum leaking blood over his fingers. Saiaku shivered blood trickling down her lips. She gasped. Kakashi narrowed his eyes._

"_Hebbi…" she choked out. "Oh god…no…what have…what have you done?" Just around the crackling edges of his hand a certain dark sticky liquid began to flow. Traces of glowing purple seals scrolled down Saiaku's arms, legs, stomach, and face. The curling seals spilled over her body as if unlocking her whole being. Her eyes grew wider._

"_I hope you die inside her Saiaku. I hate you." He whispered as even her eyes began to glow that laden heavy purple. The whites disappeared eclipsed by the dark chakra force. Hebbi pulled his arm free wiping the blood off on his pants. He took a step back. Saiaku's neck cracked as she suddenly sat very upright and a lazed grin began to spread over her face. She stretched one arm out curling her hand into a fist before laughing. She stood grinning dangerously. _

"_You did it human. You've freed my spirit from within that damn cage." Hebbi nodded smirking._

"_I will be your right hand. If you promise to revive my brother…I will do anything for you." He bowed down on one knee crossing his arm over his chest to the demon spirit inhabiting his former friend. She nodded approvingly._

"_Yes. You shall see him. But first…I want to see the blood run of those who imprisoned me." _


End file.
